No Good Nick Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style (often abbreviated MoS or MOS) is a style and content manual that explains the basic guidelines for creating and adding content to pages. This manual will explain the format to be adopted for writing, titles, articles, grammar, and etc. Articles 'Content' One majority of the wiki’s content is to be derived from No Good Nick episodes, while the other majority should be from interviews and other official statements from the cast and crew. *'Verifiable:' Any information on this wiki must come from trustworthy sources. Those sources must be cited. *'Canonical:' This wiki focuses on canon content. Fanon content is only allowed on User blogs. 'Writing' The writing should be comprehensible. *'Language:' Formal and unambiguous language should be used. Avoid using slang or overly casual tones. *'Neutrality:' Articles should be written from a neutral point of view. *'Spelling:' Both American and British spelling are allowed on this wiki. *'Terminology:' American terminology should be used when referring to objects, especially if they are addressed as such in the series. Text Formatting Bold Bold text is used in article introductions where the article name is used in the first sentence. Italics Italics should be used when naming a piece of media. Films, books, plays, games, albums, magazines, newspapers, long poems (like Evangeline and the Odyssey), works of art, and the show’s title itself should be italicized. Parts of character quotes can also be italicized for emphasis, to highlight anything in parentheses, or if it’s a foreign word/technical term. Quotation marks “Quotation marks” are to be used when referring to the title of poems, short stories, news articles, and episode names. Citing Sources Any information that is not revealed directly from episodes must be cited. Reliable sources include, but are not limited to: *Episodes. *Official interviews with the cast and crew. *Posts made by any of the cast and crew’s social media accounts. *Videos posted by the official Netflix YouTube channel, or other credible channels. When citing a reference, the content must be placed between tags. It is important that the reference links to the original source. A reference typically should follow this format: Website’s article “Article name” An example: Deadline article “Netflix Orders Multi-Cam Comedy Series Starring Melissa Joan Hart & Sean Astin” If you are to use a source more than once, then the first instance that the reference is used should have the citation look like this: Siena Agudong - Bio, Facts, Family | Famous Birthdays If you want to cite the source again, then all you have to type is this: If something doesn’t have a reference, the template should be used. Media Naming Files: : File names should reflect the image. All files should be named appropriately for the convenience of editors. : Examples of acceptable file names include: :* No Good Nick 1x01 – Molly and Jeremy Conversation.jpg :* Ep10-Nick.png :* Nick_with_Riley.jpg Examples of unacceptable file names include: :* IMG_7109.png :* Nick fDFr2XoADsENIQ.jpg :* NGN DntGfJRWsAAz96d.jpg :* SjFH79J3eOfn83H.png Images: : Excluding images that are uploaded for personal use, images should be of a decent size and quality. Videos: : Videos must come from an official source. Gifs: : Gifs are only allowed in galleries. They must be of decent quality and have no extraneous filters applied. Be sure that they do not have intense flashing images that could trigger someone’s epilepsy. Templates Templates make it so that information can be easily duplicated to numerous pages. They can be used for navigation, page design, displaying data, and more. Infoboxes Certain page types will require a certain infobox (e.g. a character page must use the character infobox and an episode page must be an episode infobox). Any fields that are unknown should be left blank. When an infobox is placed on a page, please position the source code vertically for organization. Season Appearances The Season Appearance template is for the "Episode Appearances" section on pages. When entering the fields, enter “yes” for episodes the subject appears in, and “no” for episodes where the subject does not appear in. * Notices Notices help people know the status of a section or article. If needed, place them on pages. Category:Wiki guidelines